I'm Still Falling Into Eternity
by velez
Summary: After years apart, two souls reunite to create the ultimate love story in the history of supernaturals
1. Chapter 1

**Beta'd previously by Cuinawen !**

Song Choice- I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes

 **-Prologue-**

I've been dreaming of this moment since I was a little girl. That one moment when you meet the eyes of the one you will spend the rest of your life with. Sure to get there you must face all the ups and downs of love or lack thereof. But in the end isn't it all worth it? The answer is yes!

I should know because of one failed relationship after the other until my junior year of high school. I was a shy nerdy girl who spent my spare time reading the classics such as Shakespeare and Tolkien. I also lived in Phoenix, Arizona where nobody paid attention to those who wanted to stay invisible.

This all changed when my mom Renee met her new husband Phil Dwyer. Phil is a minor league baseball player who traveled a lot. Sadly my mom had to stay home with me, and that made me feel guilty. So on the eve of Christmas break I had asked my mom if I could go and live with my dad Charlie. We hadn't spent much time together as I refused to go to the rainy cold town of Forks where I was born and ultimately left wanting to never return.

Mom tried to put on an "I'm okay" facade, but I could clearly see the longing in her eyes to be with Phil. Of course it didn't help that Mom was in the honeymoon phase of her relationship with him. I mean it wasn't like I didn't like Phil, he was great, really he was, but sometimes I felt as if I wasn't there. So in the end I decided to pack all I've ever known to appease my mom.

It was because of this one action, my whole life was changed. And right from here; from now I will no longer be Isabella Swan. I will be Isabella Mikaelson.


	2. Chapter 2

**_One_**

 **Right Now... And A Road To A Better Life.**

Choice- Better Than This by Hunter Hayes

 **Authors Note: I totally forgot to post this on my last update, but I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. All credit is given to S. Meyer and Julie Plec.**

 **Also this is previously beta'd by Cuinawen !**

 _"Bella, we're leaving"_

 _"When you say we…"_

 _"I mean my family and myself."_

 _"I'll come with you."_

 _"I don't want you to come with me"_

 _"You… don't... want me?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Well that changes things."_

 _-Stephenie Meyer_

I had never felt so ashamed of myself than I did when I had practically begged Ed-him to stay and not go. Though I still couldn't say his name, I've slowly recovered from my heartache.

There were months that I sat comatose to the world, scaring both Char- Dad and Mom. Both had tried to force my will, but I had none of that. Spending time with Jake had done me some good until he left me high and dry then I guess he got sick of me too. After his abandonment, I had no one, so I strived to become the girl I once was before the Cullen's came into my life.

I know I'll never get back the time I had spent with him, but I'm not too sure I would want it back anyway. It had opened me up to the real pain of heartache.

Now moving forward, Graduation was now upon us. I had let my grades suffer some in my months of nothingness but I had achieved it, and now here I was a high school graduate.

I wasn't sure what I'd do after this seeing as I had missed some major college application deadlines, but Charlie had offered me an out before college; a break of sorts to sort my out bearings. I could stay in Mystic Falls, Virginia where Grandma Swan used to reside until she died.

Charlie had asked me to think about the proposition; I think he was hoping I'd stay. But selfishly I wanted to get out. Out of Forks and out from my parents pitying and sad cast looks. After Dad (Charlie, but not to his face) had treated me to a dinner out, I sat down that night to ask myself what was here for me?

Nothing came to mind, and knowing that Victoria was still out there somewhere, I made my decision to move to Mystic Falls praying for a better life.

The next day, I talked to dad, and told him I was leaving. He told me he'd call Grayson and Miranda but I told him not to bother. I don't think dad knew that Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert were dead. And if he did, he acted like they were still here.

We both remained quiet, and I couldn't stand it so I left the room. I then took the remaining hours of the day to get my stuff packed. By nightfall, I was ready to hit the open road. Dad and I sat down for the last time and really talked. I thanked him for letting me live with him, and he nodded in acceptance.

Not much else was said, but "goodbyes". So here I was loading my meager items into my truck to leave Forks. Climbing into the seat, and closing the door I turned the key to start my truck. After hearing the roar of the engine I knew it was time… time to go.

Charlie waved from the porch, smiling sadly and I waved in return. Driving in silence, I was halfway to the town's border when I finally turned on my radio. Hunter Hayes, Better Than This was playing, and I continued to listen to more music like his on my way to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Two days into my trip, my truck died and knowing I couldn't fix it I managed to get a part trade in for a car. It was also red and luckily had decent gas mileage. So I continued my journey...

Now four days into my trip, I was bored and praying for a distraction. My prayers were answered in the phone call from one Jeremy Gilbert, my childhood best friend. It was nearly ten at night and I was just settled into my make shift bed in my car, when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I answered cautiously, wondering who it was.

"Bella?" A familiar voice asked. "Hi it's Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert"

"Yes, I know"

"How are you?" "I'm okay"

"Listen, I'm in Denver Colorado and was wondering if you wanted to come and visit."

I knew something had to be going on, and this must be hard for him because Jer was the type of boy that didn't like to ask for help.

"Yes, I'd like to visit." I could practically see his cheeky smile over the cell.

"Great!" He answered, I don't think he realized that I was already nearby.

"Listen Jer, I'm actually pretty close, I'll be there in less than 24 hours. I'll call you."

He told me that was fine, and then I heard another voice over the cell. "Jer… you're up."

It was silent for a few seconds then he told me he was glad I would be coming and hung up. Now I had a solid plan...

_Two_

And Memories Past...

I hadn't originally planned to stop, but now it looked like I was making a pit stop in Denver, Colorado to visit my old childhood friend. Jeremy and I hadn't talked much since his parents' deaths, but I had always felt connected to him.

We were inseparable for a while as kids, and had even tried to date long distance but that ship sunk. However on occasion we did still contact each other to catch up. So it wasn't too surprising when he had called to tell me he had moved from Mystic Falls to Colorado and wanted me to visit.

I had never been to Denver, and wasn't expected at any given time in Mystic Falls so now was perfect timing. I had just reached Colorado when memories of the past flashed through my mind.

It had been at Grandma Swan's summer get together that I had met Jeremy at. It was my last year before I was to hit high school. This was important to me, and I always looked forward to these trips. Though I knew this took place once a year.

I had hoped that Jeremy or Jer as I called him could talk about where we stood. That never happened because my mom refused to allow me to go that year. I think she felt if she was miserable, then so should I be. I had tried to fight her on it, but it was no use. Even in the midst of her childlike life she still wanted control… even if she had none.

That and Mom hated Grandma Swan. Mom told me it was because Grandma just knew she'd run off and leave Charlie, but I asked Grandma once and she had said, "Honey, your mom was always too childlike to remain long in one area."

Grandma had been right but so had mom. I never asked about it again, until mom had met Phil. That had not gone well, and mom cried and I stormed off in rage. Sixteen years worth of family drama had then halted my meetings with Grandma Swan until the day she passed.

Even though mom stopped me from seeing her she had still been there, via phone... or email.

Upon her passing Dad held a ceremony in her honor in Mystic Falls. We celebrated her life like she celebrated others. In other words Grandma Swan always liked to hold gatherings to gossip about the town news. So that's what we did.

I missed her, and wished everyday she was here to help guide me through my issues with my mom and dad.

Returning from my thoughts of the past, I couldn't help laughing out loud at the part about the gossip, knowing that it's an old person thing. Heck Charlie and Billy did it all the time. They'd sit and drink beer, and laugh at our embarrassment in the small things that happened.

Time had elapsed and before I knew it I was in-front of Jeremy's apartment complex at the address he'd given me.

 **Authors Note: Well this is it ! Chapters one and two combined. I hope you enjoy and please consider leaving a review**. **They** **feed** **my** **imagination** **with** **wonderful** **update** **ideas** **lol.**

 **Chapters three and four completed so they are ready to be uploaded in the next day or two .**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Three_**

 **Arrivals and Rivals**

 _Authors Note: Hello lovely readers , so sorry for the delayed post of Chapter Three._

 _But alas here it is. So on that note I just wanted to thank all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means a lot to me._

 _Previously beta'd by Cuinawen !_

 _I_ _forgot_ _to_ _mention_ this , _but_ _this_ _story_ _is_ _set_ _in_ _New_ _Moon_ _and_ _The_ _Vampire_ _Diaries_ _Season_ _Three._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The Vampire Diaries and Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to S. Meyer and Julie_ _Plec. No_ _copyright_ _infringement_ _is_ _intended_.

 _Now on with the story !_

 **Song** **Choice** \- **What** **Makes** **a** **Man** **by** **West** **life**

I sat in the parking lot contemplating my choice to leave behind all I had known, but unfortunately it was too late to second guess myself and turn back to Forks. I know now that I had not been living and maybe Jeremy could help me live again. Or so I hoped, but the question was, what about our past? I mean it wasn't as if either of us could just ignore it.

I had always felt happy when I spent the summers in Mystic Falls, especially as I grew to know and love the people there...

Jeremy and I had gotten closer as I spent time in Mystic Falls. We had connected on so many levels it that was almost unreal. But as we got older it was different, we were transitioning from being kids into our teenage years.

Freshman year came upon us, and I knew things would surely change, and I was right. As Jeremy and I entered our freshman year we began to grow apart. We developed an on and off again friendship where there would be some days we connected as we had as kids, then other time where we barely spoke.

It also didn't help that we were always busy. This continued throughout sophomore year and into junior year. But it really hit home when all throughout junior year we didn't talk at all. I had tried to reach out to him, but it seemed as if he could care less. Also with his parents passing I had absolutely abandoned my need to call him to try to lessen his stress.

Months had passed before I could finally work up the courage to call him again. Senior year had come and passed, and I had realized I needed him, he grounded me like no other person had. Best friends forever.

I had cracked after Ed- him had left and though my emotions had since returned, but not my happiness. I remembered calling Jeremy twice in my comatose state of mind, and neither time had ended well. Jeremy had yelled and I cried. But after several months of sulking I manned up, got my shit together, and finally called him just after graduation.

It seemed like neither of us knew how to start at first, but after the awkward "hello" we reconnected as if no time had passed at all. Now here I was freshly rejuvenated and looking for some kind of solace while I eased my way into becoming the girl, no woman I am supposed to be.

Getting out of the car I picked up my duffel and carry on which held all of my electronics. Not that I had that much but I liked to keep them in close proximity in case I had to bolt. I wasn't sure where to go from the parking lot, so I stood there until I could muster the confidence to call Jeremy at the late hour.

Deciding that standing in the bitter cold wasn't my cup of tea, I eventually whipped out my cell to call him. Waiting for the familiar ring I tapped my foot, the sound load in the quiet midnight hour. After a few rings I began to lose hope but just as I was about to hang up a deep groggy voice answered with a sleep filled, "Hullo."

I paused a brief minute before I answered in a tired voice "Hi Jer, its Bella. I'm here" I waited for a response but nothing was returned. Sighing, I felt like I wanted to break down.

I guess our makeup of sorts wasn't enough after all. Tears filled my eyes as I closed the phone. Tear after tear escaped as I walked to my car unlocking it and practically falling into it in exhaustion. Closing the door, I full on sobbed in grief. Jer had once again let me down, or was it me that let myself down?

I slowly pulled out my keys knowing I should try to find a cheap hotel, and I was just about to start the car when a knock sounded on my window. Breathing heavily I wiped my tear stained face and pulled the window half way down. "Yes?" I voiced.

"Hello Bella." A deep unfamiliar voice crooned and I pulled back in fear. I guess he noticed my expression because he reached in through the window to rub my shoulder.

"It's okay," he continued on, "I'm a friend of Jeremy's, and I saw you out here alone." Not having the words to answer him, I numbly nodded.

He continued to rub my shoulder in a comforting pattern until I had completely stopped my heavy gasps for air. Now I was a little calmer I wasn't as afraid of him, but failed to realise he had unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Suddenly finding myself swept up in his arms in an embrace, I cautiously wrapped my arms around him leaning into him. Just seconds had passed but to me it could have been minutes or hours. He pulled back first and studied me closely. Nodding in approval he extended his hand out in an old world manner.

"Hello there, my name is Kol... Kol Mikaelson."

Momentarily stunned I looked at the man who had come to my rescue, despite knowing nothing about me. "Bella." I whispered in reply, but I knew he knew this.

Kol seemed to revel in this sign of affections from me, but I was still in shock that a complete stranger would come to my rescue without an ulterior motivation. He had one, and so did Jake and sadly I had played to both of them, but no more. Kol was a saving grace but if he had an ulterior motive, I'd kick his behind, or at least scold him worthy of an award. Yeah I was not shy Bella, I was new improved bad but lovable Bella.

Deep in my thoughts I didn't really notice Kol had led me to a door, until he opened it and ushered me inside. Closing it with a push of his foot he then locked it, but made sure I knew I was welcome to leave with a look into his depth-full eyes.

All the drama flooded back then, like a waterfall and I finally crashed. Falling onto the ground I re-entered my emotional state. Kol walked over to me to once again embrace me and then scooped me up bridal style to gently set me on his bed. It was soft and plush and smelt so masculine. I reveled as he had earlier, in the fact that he had come to my aid.

As I cried myself out, exhaustion over took me, so Kol tucked me in and I dozed off to slumberland.

Kol sat at the batting cages watching Jeremy hit and miss the oncoming baseballs. This continued for an hour or so until Jeremy got tired. Kol then stood up to take his turn, showing off his strength to hit every one that flew his way.

Onlookers cooed and clapped some even winking at him. Kol of course took it all in like he lived just for this. He came back to Jeremy after a while and let the rookie's try to outdo him. Watching them in disdain Kol laughed at their attempts, as they failed and sulked, not noticing at first that Jeremy had taken a call.

Briefly listening, he heard the last words, "I'll be there, I'll call you."

Assuming Jeremy was getting a visitor, he waited for Jeremy to finish as he wanted to rib him for details. But as fate would have it, a rookie yelled out it was his turn. Gosh darn it he'd been so close but knew patience was the key. So at closing time he waited for Jeremy to rib him then, and boy, did he.

Bella, oh he couldn't wait to meet her. Jeremy had planned to wait up, but obviously fell asleep waiting and so didn't resurface. Just after midnight he heard an approaching car. Bella, she was here. Peering out his window, he saw her call who he assumed to be Jeremy, and then wait his arrival without any luck. So Kol, ever trying to outdo the boy, stepped up to help his friend or whatever he was.

Striding out, he tapped on her window and proceeded to try to be charming. It worked, but as Kol thought it was going to be a game, he had switched on his emotions. Instead he had then found himself feeling something for the girl, no woman, known as Bella.

After meltdown, after meltdown, he led her to his room to let her rest. No dishonesty in his actions, he just cared. Whether she knew it or not.

Sighing he headed towards the couch, getting blankets and a pillow from the closet on the way. Settling down, he slipped into slumber. He would deal with everything tomorrow.

 _Authors_ _Note_ : _Thanks_ _for_ _reading_ _Chapter_ _Three_ , _Please_ _consider_ _leaving_ _a_ _review_ !

 _Until next time..._

 **carreira**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Four_**

 **Mornings, Solved Problematic Situations, and Where Do We Go From Here?**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. S. Meyer owns all rights to characters, settings etc. Julie Plec owns all rights to The Vampire Diaries. I am making no profit from this; therefore no copyright infringement is intended._

 _Thanks to all the followers, favorites, and reviews!_

 _I appreciate all your support._

 _Please consider leaving a review._

 _All mistakes are my own._

Waking up alone, and in a foreign atmosphere, Bella had no clue where she was at until last night flooded back into her brain. Jeremy's forgetfulness and Kol's kind and gentle shoulder for which she could lean on. Getting up and padding across the cold floor Bella tried to quietly move in the direction of the bathroom. Not exactly knowing the way she stopped in mid step to try to see where it was until…. A voice vibrated towards her.

"To the left darling" Kol spoke in a deep sleep laced voice. His voice though soft -spoken held volume; therefore resounded through the room. Causing Bella to jump in surprise she felt suddenly as if she was ready to hit the floor. That was until Kol had unexpectedly held her tight against his chest. Laughing Kol righted her in his embrace only to let her go and nudge her in the right direction.

Taking his nudge as acceptance she padded towards the closed door and opened it. Inside was a nice enough bathroom for a young male living in Denver. It had all the necessities and then some girly things that she assumed belonged to his conquests. For she certainly didn't think someone like Kol was ever without company. Using the bathroom she walked out after washing her hands of all her tears from last night. Not seeing Kol she padded back to the living room and was awaited by Kol with a cup of coffee and cream. Pouring cream into her coffee she sipped in happiness. Finally looking up Kol sat leisurely on the sofa motioning for her to sit down. Sitting down she waited for him to talk. Pause after pause she finally mustered up the courage to talk. "Thank you" she pressed on "for you know saving me".

Kol nodded in silence but began to talk soon after his nod ended "no problem darling, it was my pleasure" Sighing Bella decided to talk more to keep the silence not forthcoming. Time seemed to have eluded both of them until they could no longer see the dark, but the coming rays of sun.

Hearing a knock, Kol and Bella decided to ignore it until soon after it persisted on. Kol in aggravation looped upwards into a stand. Walking towards the door he opened it with a definite wham! Bella was sure that the person on the other side wet him or herself in fear. She knew she would have. No pun intended because even though Kol was sweet on her she was sure he had a dark side that may or may not burst at any given moment.

Jeremy stood on the other side of the door waiting for Kol to answer, and when he did he wished he'd waited. "What!" Kol screamed in Jeremy's face. "Have you seen a brunette with brown eyes wandering about?" Kol had, in fact, she was inside his home waiting for him, but Jeremy didn't need to know that. Kol thought for a moment or two before answering. If he said "Yes" Jeremy would ask where she was, but if he said "No." Jeremy would ask him to look out for her in case she was lost. Deciding to play his current cards of fate he spoke: "Yes I have, however at this current moment she does not wish to see you." Jeremy's face went blank then as quickly as it went out it came back full force in anger. "Well, the hell with you!" He yelled, "I want to see her now!" Kol smirked and abruptly shut the door in his face in a totally Kol fashion.

Bella curiously padded towards Kol when suddenly before her he stood. "Darling, relax he's gone." Smiling she nodded but still wondered how long it would be before Jeremy came back. Deciding not to worry right now she embraced Kol. Kol gently wrapped his arms loosely around her back patting it.

Seconds seemed to the past until another knock sounded. Kol lets go to answer the door, but Bella stopped him. "I got this" she rushed out. Walking towards the door she slowly opened the door. Opening the door she was met with a red -faced Jeremy.

Words were further exchanged then a slam was heard from the doorway. Kol brusquely walked in with an unwanted guest.

Jeremy Gilbert knew he had a lot to make up for, but for him to see Bella there in Kol's home so comfortable made his heart sink. He sat down next to her only to see her cringe in sadness. He then continued to advance until Kol stepped in stating he may be his mate, but he was still a quest and if the lass wanted no contact he followed the lass's rules. Quickly knowing Kol's patience was wearing he profusely spit out this apology for which Bella shrugged off in sadness only for Jeremy to continue to beg. She finally accepted in defeat. Though Jeremy still had lots of ground to cover he was still in her good graces.

Jeremy left in better spirits and continued his daily routine though Bella had opted out of staying with him in preference of Kol. By the time all was said and done Kol and Bella were exhausted and it was only the afternoon. Separating both Kol and Bella adjourned to the separate rooms. Or in Kol's case the couch for which an hour later Bella awoke Kol with a piercing scream. Kol dashed into his room to spoon Bella in his embrace and soothe her into a semi-conscious state. Bella half-awake whimpered in fear of her vivid nightmare of the Cullen's leaving her. Kol continued to spoon her, and finally after an hour or two she nodded back off to slumber. Kol tried to get up, but couldn't due to her grip. Though we all know if he'd wanted to he could. Sighing in content he laid down completely to spoon her until he to dozed off into a slumber filled with dreams of a lovely brunette known as Bella Swan.

Come morning again Kol and Bella had resumed their same position as the previous night. To tell you the truth if there was a camera nearby you'd want to take a picture that's how sweet it was. Kol was the first to wake up and after he untangled his body from Bella's he went to go use the bathroom. Returning to the bedroom Kol walked over to the slumbering Bella and brushed some loose strands of hair off of her face.

Smiling Kol retracted his hand from her face. Standing in an upright position Kol casually walked out of his room to the kitchen where he then proceeded to brew a fresh pot of coffee. Kol preferred his coffee black but left out cream and sugar just in case Bella wanted some for her coffee. Kol presumed that she liked her coffee with cream and sugar because like most girls Bella's age; Bella fits the criteria.

Glancing at the clock the clock struck six am. Knowing Kol and Bella had a lot to talk about today Kol pulled out the toaster to make some toast with jam. This wasn't usually what Kol ate, but he figured that something light on her stomach might help ease her way into today's truths. Hearing the toaster jingle and pop he quickly grabbed the perfectly toasted pieces and slathered them with butter and strawberry jam.

Walking towards his cabinet he grabbed a tray and set two plates full of buttered - jam toast. Then putting his half empty coffee cup and hers freshly poured and HOT! Down on the tray he grabbed two napkins and the cream and sugar. Smiling at his complete thoughtfulness, Kol grabbed the ends of the tray walking forward towards his room where a beautiful brown hair; brown eyed woman slept. Entering his room he set the tray down on his nightstand. Sitting down he ruefully rubbed his hands together. Pulling back the covers he spoke softly "Good Morning darling! It's time to get up. "Groaning Bella tried to pull the covers further up her cold body, but Kol heartily laughed.

Pulling a few of the covers Bella had pulled close to her Kol wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to apologize for the early wake- up call. Whispering in her ear "Breakfast is served, darling." Blushing Bella tried to push Kol away, however it was useless as he was bigger and stronger than her. Chuckling to himself Kol muttered under his breath "So cute when she tries to bee ferocious." Pulling away from her Kol reached for the breakfast tray and poured her some coffee. Setting the now semi cold toast in front of her Kol gestured for her to add cream and sugar if desired. Bella grabbed the cream and sugar and poured some into her cup. Stirring the contents she sighed and took a sip. Humming in happiness Bella tucked into her toast. Chewing and swallowing she stopped and opened her mouth as if to say something. Nothing came out so Kol motioned his hands for her to speak. Finally couraging up Bella spoke "Kol, where do we go from here?"

Knowing if a few weeks' time, that in addition to her leaving she would also lose his easy friendship. Kol to knowing that she would not stay in Denver, Colorado thought for a minute then sighed. Speaking in a hushed tone Kol addressed his thoughts "I know poppet that you will not stay, but for now let us enjoy now." No quite satisfied she addressed him again " Kol that's all dandy, but I have plans after this." Kol frowning spoke louder than before "If this is not a priority to keep a friendship going, what we are doing here?"

Bella thought for a few minutes, then addressed him "It is important Kol, however, I don't know your plans." Smiling slightly Kol spoke "Ok here's what is going to happen. You are going to finish your stay here, then afterward you will come with me to Mystic Falls, Virginia where I have unfinished business to attend to.

Grinning Bella told him that; that was where she too was headed so all was not lost. Finishing her coffee and toast she wiped her hands on a napkin. Setting it down Bella got up to freshen up. Returning fifteen minutes later she was dressed and smelled of Kol's body wash. Kol by that time had to finish his toast and sipped away at another cup of coffee. Seeing her return he got up to. Walking towards the bathroom Kol closed the door after he entered. Stripping he turned on the shower. Doing his shower routine he rinsed off and stepped out drying himself. Wrapping himself in his towel he walked into his now empty room. Dropping the towel he got his clothes dressing. Lastly putting on socks he finally was done and ready to walk out of his room. Walking out he noticed Bella sitting on his beige couch. Deciding to pull the ultimate scare prank as Bella seemed to not be paying any attention he walked at snail pace as quiet as he could then covered her eyes and whispered in a deep husky voice " I'm going to get you , Poppet." Screaming Bella hit him as hard as she could. Laughing merrily Kol hit the floor so hard from laughing.

Finally sobering up, Kol grabbed her tight and embraced her. Soothing sounds emitted from him. Bella calming down grabbed his hand and walked away dragging him with her.

 _Author's Note: Chapter Four now complete._

 _Please let me know what you think I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions._

 _Thanks_

 _carreira_


	5. Chapter 5

**Outtake: The Past**

 _By:_ carreira

 _Authors Note: All recognizable characters, plots, settings , etc., belong to the authors and/or TV show producers, writers and so forth. I am in no way associating myself with Stephenie Meyer and Julie Plec. I am making no profit; therefore, no copyright infringement is intended._

 _Please consider leaving a review._

 _Authors Extended Note: This is all one big flashback. Now chapter five will set base the flashbacks so reading the outtake might be wise._

 _All mistakes are my own._

Deep in the forest of the new world a young man and woman lay embracing each other on the grass sleeping without a care in the world. Kol Mikaelson and Isabella Petrova friends, lovers and true soul mates throughout eternity.

Things had been stressful as of late, with Finn and Sage finally wed, the news of the eldest Mikaelson finally off the market sent the village girls into a panic. It seemed like every day there was another girl on the Mikaelson's front door knocking hoping to catch the eye of the next Mikaelson up for being wed.

Though the next in line to wed was really Elijah, it seemed to everyone that he was fine with being single. He had his sights set on Tatia Petrova, the elder sister to Isabella. Two years is what separated Tatia and Isabella, but boy was it noticeable. Where Tatia was all about the next chase in the line of men, Isabella preferred to stay at home and do homely things like bake and clean.

This is what caught the last Mikaelson eye. Kol Mikaelson the last youngest male to be shipped off to marry (besides Henrik, but he was still too young to marry).

As Kol walked past all the herbs wildly growing, he did not see another walking his way. Bumping into each other, Kol and Bella both dropped their baskets and landed on the ground hard. Kol was the first to get up apologizing frantically to the woman on the ground. Bella getting up with the help of Kol's hand dusted herself off. "It's quite all right." Kol not hearing a word that was said kept apologizing in embarrassment. Bella giggling reached up to touch Kol's hand. Touching his hand softly she brushed the dirt that was on his face and told him right then and there "It's all right, no harm no foul."

Kol finally taking notice of Bella smiled and grabbed her basket off the a step back from Bella, Kol asked: "My lady what brings you so far out?" Bella dazzled by his smile was silent for a moment. Kol noticing this asked again "My lady what brings you so far out?" Hearing his question again Bella immediately blushed and answered: "Just gathering herbs." Kol now noticing her basket full of vervain and wolfsbane asked aloud "Any particular reasoning for these?" Curiosity filled Kol as he hadn't heard from his mother that the Petrova's held magical powers .Bella preceded to tell him "These are for Ayanna." Ayanna Bennett Kol recognized was ringing a familiar bell in Kol's mind and he nodded. Bella bent down to pick up his basket to noticing similar herbs. Deciding to be bold and ask the youngest eligible Mikaelson what his herbs were for, Bella speaking softly asked him "Looking for something in particular?" Kol picking his words carefully told her " Mother needs theses herbs for a special project." Deciding he was happy with his answer leaned over to brush a stray hair that made its way to her face.

This simple gesture stunned Bella because though Kol was known for leaving a trail of women heartbroken, looking beyond his exterior she saw a kind young man whose only fault was he was good looking and he knew it.

The moment ended quicker than either one of them wanted to admit, so Kol taking the initiative set down her basket full of herbs and sat down on the grass. Motioning a spot on the semi-damp grass from this morning's earlier rain- fall, Bella set down his basket of herbs as well and promptly sat down. Gazing into his eyes, Bella reached over to touch his hand. again but pulled back as quickly as she could and she blushed.

Kol being faster than she grabbed her hand before she could tuck in back into her lap. Smiling Kol folded his fingers within hers. Both looking away in the heat of the innocent moment stayed silent. Sitting on the grass for moments on end soon turned into hours, and Kol now looking at the sky noticed that it was about noon. Sighing he knew he would have to get back to his father or elder brothers before they came looking for him. Speaking in a soft warm filled tone Kol told Bella " My lady it is my sincerest apology that I have to leave but may I escort you back home?" Bella to noticing the sky and how high the sun was responded in an equally as soft-spoken tone "You may good sir." Kol grabbing his basket from her hands as she stood up took both baskets in his left arm and reached for her hand. Grasping it gently he grasped her hand in his walking with her towards the pathway that leads towards the village.

-Page Break-

Walking down the pathway, Kol hummed an old tune he hadn't hummed in some years. The hum was one he used to hum whenever he was happy. Bella quietly listening smiled this was just the moment she was waiting for. She had seen Kol in town many times but never had the courage to go talk to him. Her shy and innocent behavior tended to ward off men.

As disheartening as it was she was told that one day she would meet the one. Or she was hoping she would, and Ayanna was right Kol was just the man she was looking for. For years Ayanna had told her "Isabella you are destined for great things, and one day a man will come into your life and appreciate you for whom you are already." Nodding but not really agreeing Bella learned to accept that she may be alone forever. Now looking back she had to agree and thank Ayanna because now things were turning out right for once.

Bella often went to Ayanna seeking advice about anything and everything. Her connection to the spirits often guided the townsfolk through hard and trying times.

Nearing the village a half hour later, Kol pulled Bella aside to let her know just how happy he was to have finally met her. Exchanging words back and forth, Kol pulled her close to hug and gently kiss her cheeks blushing red Bella smiled sweetly.

Kissing of the cheeks signified good form and friendliness of one person to the other. Back then it was important to show you came from a well-respected family.

To the unseen eye it was like they knew each other all along, but in reality, Kol and Bella's souls were already pre -destined. This sealed their fate from that moment forward. The first initial interaction started the joining, but the first touches started the weaving their souls together never to be tethered with.

Walking into the village at noonish Kol and Bella still holding hands turned many heads. One, in particular, being Tatia her jealousy at seeing Bella with Kol burned her insides. Though she had no interest in Kol seeing her younger sister so happy made her boil with rage. It should be her so happy. Her happiness was all she thought about since her little stunt of a child born out of wedlock. That and Tatia loved to spite her sister because many men have told Tatia that she is much prettier than her sister. Though they told Tatia this they still loved to admire from far away. The exception being the select few who want a touch of the forbidden.

Deciding to keep her information for a later date, she went about her browsing simpering at any man that would come her way. This was usual for Tatia because she was already looked down upon. In the background, a man watched on silently appraising his younger brother for making a gutsy move.

Reaching her house Kol reluctantly lets go of her hand. Deciding to be bold again he asked her this " May I call on you again?" Bella looking around peered in Kol's chocolate brown eyes "Yes, you may." Kol smiling widely kissed her cheeks walking away with a strut. Nothing could dampen his day I tell you nothing could.

Not knowing it yet, Kol's untapped warlock soul was searching for Bella's untapped witchy soul. It cried for completion.

Walking back towards the heart of town he was then approached by Tatia's lackeys Meara and Isabel "Oh Kol, you're so handsome," or "Kol, who needs Bella when you can have me," were some of the things they said. Brushing their hands off of him, Kol seethingly told them "I do not need you, or someone of your stature." Stunned the girls slinked off to report to Tatia.

-Page Break-

Walking in his home, he was met by Elijah who pulled him aside. Asking his brother what he wanted Kol patiently awaited an answer. Elijah considering his words carefully asked him "Did you have fun in the woods today?" Kol stunned as to why he would know told him "Pardon me?" Elijah seeing his confusion told him "I was out today in the village when I saw you escort the youngest Petrova home." Kol nodding told him happily "Yes I did." Elijah looking around for other prying ears told him seriously "You need to be careful of Tatia brother, she can be dangerous." Kol reading into his words nodded " I know," he answered, "I was approached by her lackeys today too".

Elijah nodded and stated, "Let me guess Meara and Isabel." Kol cringing nodded. Elijah gave this advice to Kol " Wipe away your disgust of Meara and Isabel they are just a speck of Tatia's desperate measures of acceptance." True as the words may be Kol was worried Tatia may ruin his chance at a friendship with Bella.

Elijah rubbing Kol's shoulder affectionately told him again "You can only do so much brother." Kol scoffing told him "She means the world to me, and I've only met her once face-to-face." Elijah taking a look at his younger brother's serious face, told him right out "I will help you as much as I can Kol, I promise." Pleased Kol patted his back and walked out humming the same tune he hummed to earlier. Elijah stood for a few moments pondering how this would turn out. Hoping for the best he walked out of the room as well.

That night Kol sat around the dinner table with his family each taking turns talking about what they accomplished today. When it was finally Kol's turn he hadn't a clue what to say. Deciding to take the safe route he told his family he picked herbs for mother's potions. It was the truth, well half of it anyway's.

-Page Break-

From the moment Bella walked into Kol's life whether it be as a neighbor or as a friend turned into a lover, Kol knew the truth.

The truth was that though Kol had feelings for Bella for years, her sister's reputation scared him a little. His family was a family of power, and one wrong move could crumble all of their work. Mikael had high respects for power. Standards, high standards by which all his children must abide by. This being well known by all of his children, prompted Kol to research the common knowledge that depending on the Petrova you could get either a positive response or a negative response. In the case of Tatia, she tended to attract the negative responses. Bella, however, was graced with positive responses most saying things like "Such a lovely woman, kind, compassionate, and always willing to help those in need."

These good responses further helped Kol know this was a woman he would want by his side for eternity. Not that he knew it yet, but time would soon tell.

-Page Break-

Later that night after all nightly chores had been done, Kol lay in bed wondering whether or not he should come out with his newly appointed friendship with Bella Petrova or if he should let it be.

Thoughts swirling in and out of his head, Kol, and his thoughts were winding down and he soon thereafter fell asleep.

The next morning Kol woke up just as the sun peaked on the horizon. Getting up out of the bed, Kol took to the wash basin and washed his hands pulling clothes on as he walked out to go to his room that he to shared with his brothers. Finishing his attire, he pulled on his shirt as he walked into the kitchen where his mother and sister were preparing breakfast. Not long after, breakfast was ready and all of the family sat down to tuck into their meal.

After breakfast was done, each told the family what they were to do today. Kol upon his turn told the family he had errands to run to in town. This was a ritual of sorts to the Mikaelson's it kept them in check for humbleness. Henrik and Rebekah stood up and got started on the dishes and Elijah and Klaus set to help their father. Esther walked out to meet with Ayanna and that left Kol to gather his bearings. Walking out of the house, Kol set out towards town. Arriving at the town he walked through the bustling paths where vendors were set up. Arriving at Bella's Kol knocked on the door. Kol was surprised to see Tatia answer the door. "Hello, Kol." Tatia simpered "How are you today?" Kol knowing to be respectful but firm told Tatia "I am well, is your sister available?" Tatia smirking yelled out for Bella "Dear sister you have company!" you could practically hear the jealousy in Tatia's voice. Bella came to the door and touched Kol's hand in greeting. Kol, in turn, kissed both of her cheeks. Tatia watching in the next room boiled in rage.

Also in the room Tatia resided in was Tianna Bella and Tatia's mother. "Tatia dear, leave your sister alone you are already in hot water you don't need to be in more." Tianna chastising her eldest daughter also spoke again "Your flings are what got you in the mess you are in now." Tatia knowing it was true but ashamed replied: " I know that mother." Tianna nodding but not believing Tatia hushed her whilst Bella motioned for Kol to come inside from the brisk air. Bella shut the door walking with him in tow, she leads him to the kitchen where she set out to make tea. Letting the water boil Bella sat down in the kitchen chair. Kol taking the notion sat down as well and to Tatia's amusement they both sat in an awkward silence. Bella deciding to break the ice asked him "How do you fair today?" Kol responding told her "I am well, yourself?" Nodding Bella smiled in acceptance and answered: "I am fair, thank you." Kol not liking her answer touched her hand in comfort. The moment was interrupted by the tea kettle boiling and Bella got up to prepare the tea. Bringing two mugs filled with hot water and tea steeping, she also carried milk and sugar as well for Kol in case he wanted some. Bella preferred her tea with milk and a teaspoon of sugar where Kol preferred his tea with milk no sugar.

-Page Break-

Drinking their tea, Bella and Kol sat discussing their families. Kol spoke about his brothers and his affection for them. There wasn't much to talk about on Bella's father, he wasn't around much and everyone knew about Tatia. This left Kol to make up the conversation.

Tatia at this point long gone to town to see if she could catch Elijah's attention, but was surprised to see Klaus instead. Feeling attraction, Tatia decided to try two-for-two and see if she could attract Klaus as well. To her utter surprise and glee, Klaus took to her affections and soon Tatia was vying for two Mikaelson's attentions instead of one. Back at her old game, she preened in happiness about possibly stringing along two eligible Mikaelson's. She couldn't wait to tell Meara and Isabel.

Hours seemed to pass by and before they knew it, it was well after noon. In the time that had passed, they had talked about anything and everything.

Kol getting up after his tea was gone, thanked Bella and kissed both of her cheeks. Leaving some time after Kol walked off towards the village. Before he left he asked her quietly to meet him in the woods where they first met. Bella agreeing would meet him tomorrow at noon. Kol walking home smiled and was in such a good mood he didn't even notice Ayanna watching him from behind her curtain.

Ayanna closed her curtain and meditated with the spirits. What they told her was "Kol and Bella will always be together, Tatia nor time or space can separate them always and forever for eternity." Ayanna accepting this as so had only to wait out what was to come.

Reaching his home Kol walked in and proceeded to help his mother with her potions. Esther had been teaching Kol some potions and spells.

Witchcraft was a taboo subject and depending on your preference of nature or expression defined you.

-Page Break-

Later that night, Kol silently lay in bed praying that his new friendship with Bella would last. That night too, Bella lay in her bed praying her heart would survive a friendship with Kol.

The next morning, Kol and Bella both woke up in an excellent mood. Barely noticing Tatia or Kol's brothers they set out to do their chores. Finishing sometime later, they set out to the woods to meet at noon. This was discussed when Kol visited Bella yesterday at her home.

Upon arriving at the woodsy area , Kol noticed he was the first to arrive, but not long after Bella came walking up to the woodsy area in the woods. Embracing each other, Kol and Bella sat down to talk about their night and what had transpired today. Spending time alone Kol and Bella got to know each other and contemplating their friendship decided to keep it to themselves at least for now.

For months Bella and Kol secretly met like this in the woods where they first met. Their friendship developing more soon turned into a relationship of love. When they first met it was the month of April and now it was October. Seven moths had passed and though Bella's father wasn't much around when he did show up for in town business, he didn't make it likely known that he liked Bella being unmarried. He had set up several arranged marriages, but Bella had firmly put her foot down and told him NO! Though discouraged Adam never pressed on after she had said no because he knew that Bella had a better head on her shoulders than Tatia.

Kol too to his dismay even though his secret relationship was not known yet turned down the advances of the local girls most of them being Tatia's followers. Kol hated Tatia's groupies or followers as most deemed them, you either loved Tatia or hated her and in Kol's case, he hated her with a passion so deep he wanted to be rid of her once and for all.

Days became nights, and nights into weeks. Soon the night of the full moon was upon them.

-Page Break-

That night after all preparations were done for the full moon, Kol and Bella were to inform their families of their upcoming nuptials. Ayanna and Esther put up safeguards in the caves.

In the new world, it was common knowledge that the children of the moon were dangerous. Royce the local werewolf chief had no pity or concern for the humans. Royce believed that the humans were low on the totem poll and if they got in their way of life they were to be exterminated.

Dinner was prepared and eaten, and as the night rolled in the Mikaelson's headed to the caves. With the rest of the Mikaelson's sleeping soundly Henrik woke up Klaus and the snuck off to see the wolves transform. Hiding in a bush, the children of the moon soon saw them and descended on Henrik and Klaus. As hard as Klaus tried he was no match for the children of the moon, and Henrik was killed.

Bringing his dead body back to the caves he wept loudly waking his parents and siblings. Outraged Mikael demanded punishment for Klaus. This then turned to wanting revenge on the children, and soon Esther was looking at ways to change her children into something more than the children of the moon.

The next morning the Mikaelson's buried Henrik and set in motion the plan to change the children from humans to vampires. Ayanna had advised Esther to wait and not do it, but she pushed forward.

The spirits racked their archives for justice but found none. Angered Esther spent months conversing with the spirits afterward, and they too had advised her to not go forth with changing her children into vampires. These vampires are what we today know as The Originals the first race of immortals stronger than the children of the moon.

The spirits abandoned Esther and so too did Ayanna. Alone and bitter with heartache Esther planned it all going from a witch of nature to a witch of expression. Expression was a type of dark magic only used by the evils of the world. Your grimoire depending on the which you were defined you. In the spell to transform her children to originals, she made a clause where only the ash of a white oak tree could kill or immobilize them.

Upon the next full moon which was hours away Esther snuck away to imprison Tatia for she was to be used to seal her children's fate. Her blood which sealed their fate and most importantly her buried secret of Klaus's father's identity would set in stone his life mission later on in his immortal life.

The night of their transformation the Mikaelson's sat in the cave and were instructed to drink the potion Esther had created. Drinking it they all dropped dead and hours later revived thirsty for blood. Told to drink from Tatia to seal their fate they did as was told. Tatia now dead would set the hatred for Klaus later on.

-Page Break-

Months later it was accidentally uncovered Esther's affair and Mikael enraged killed the local werewolf chief Royce and his pack. Esther ashamed was told by Mikael to bind Klaus's werewolf side to rid Mikael of his shame that his wife found comfort in another man. Esther doing as was told did so, but set in motion Klaus's hatred and the need for discovering his true form. It was unheard of to be both a vampire and a werewolf, but Klaus was one and he was deemed the original hybrid.

The family divided turned Mikael into a bloodthirsty vampire killer whose life mission was to exterminate his children.

The Mikaelson's now newly turned had weaknesses they weren't exposed to earlier like the sun. Vervain also was a bitch because it stung at first touch. Also, their bloodlust was incorrigible and never ending. Some of their strengths included fast recovery of injuries, speed, and their immortality.

Kol confined to his home in the daylight let his secret meetings go for months until one day Bella showed up at his home. Knocking on the door Esther opened the door just enough to see Bella. Telling her "You must leave and not come back." saddened Bella, but nodding walked away. Tatia seeing her sisters misery crowd in happiness that she was now as miserable as she was.

Months continued to go by and Bella finally reaching her breaking point left to see the woodsy area where she first met Kol. Reaching the spot she slumped down and wept. Not seeing Kol watching from afar he too wept. Getting the courage to walk to see her he touched her hair. Bella looking up tried to embrace him, but Kol pulled away. Kol speaking told her "You must not be around me, I am dangerous." Bella not caring spoke, "I don't care Kol, I love you." Smiling trying to conceal his vampire fangs said: " I Love you too."

Another couple of months passed and the next upcoming full moon was upon them. Kol and Bella seeing each other until tragedy struck. Bella out in the woods late that night forgot the full moon and did not make it back in time. Descended upon by the wolves she died and Kol upon seeing her mangled body vowed vengeance.

Centuries passed before an incarnation of Bella would appear.

-Page Break-

The doppelgänger not being seen for quite some time would stall Klaus's true transformation until…. Katerina Petrova descendant of Tatia and elder sister to Isabelle "Belle" Petrova. Trevor was Isabelle's husband who betrayed her for a few nights with Katerina.

Both Klaus and Elijah upon discovering Katerina Petrova the doppelgänger both would soon learn that Katerina to had a life like Tatia and though Klaus and Elijah who vied for Tatia's affections much to the dismay to each other didn't much mourn for Tatia or so it seemed. In the same fashion as Tatia, Katerina to vied for Klaus and Elijah's affections thus turning them against each other. Playing games was a Petrova specialty. Tatia had this quality too and played it to her advantage until her death.

Katerina soon over time learned of her fate and met Rose Marie and Trevor whom ultimately helped Katerina escape.

Centuries passed and Klaus's vengeance for Katerina's cowardice pushed on and on. He and Elijah by now have separated and Klaus in this time has daggered all his siblings but Elijah who he seems to miss at every turn. Elijah in true Elijah form vowed word that he would not stop until his family was reunited.

Mikael too was incapacitated by a local witch by the last name of Bennett. Now in modern times Klaus was about to get his wish to become a true hybrid once and for all.

-Page Break-

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia Modern Day Past Event**

Elena Gilbert sat in a window seat writing in her diary reflecting on this summers past events. Today was the new school year, and Elena Gilbert's parents Grayson and Miranda were not going to see her enter her Junior year of High School. To be frank they had died over the summer in a car accident where only Elena survived. Her Aunt Jenna has now taken over the parental role for both Jeremy Gilbert and Elena Gilbert.

Finishing her diary entry Elena grabbed her school bag walking into the kitchen. Her Aunt Jenna acknowledging her asked if she wanted breakfast. Coffee was all she needed, and she and Jeremy walked off to go to school.

Arriving at the school Elena went off with her best friends Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. Across the hall near their lockers stood Elena's ex Matt Donovan. Looking forlorn and sad Matt slammed his locker door and walked off. The three girls walking off walked past the office and saw a new student. Stereotyping him they gossiped and walked onwards.

Seeing Jeremy enter the men's bathroom, Elena confronted Jeremy on being stoned, and as Jeremy left in a huff she was met as she walked out of the men's bathroom by Stefan Salvatore.

 **Mystic Falls Present Modern Day**

Klaus has now broken his curse and Kol is off to Denver, Colorado. Rebekah is off doing Rebekah things like parties and being a royal pain. Elijah is studying the town's history as per his profession. Finn is off with Sage and finally, Klaus is off with Stefan looking for werewolves to transform into hybrids.

-End-

 _Authors Note: Well folks this is the end of the outtake. I apologize to anyone if the chapters quick moving timeline did not make sense . I should have clarified some things so hopefully, this helps._

 _Summary on the outtake the past events of Bella Petrova lead into the prolog where she will get flashbacks of her past lives. Chapter One and Two symbolize Edward leaving and her journey to Denver. Chapter Three leads into the recognition of Kol and Bella's pre -destined soul connection. Chapter Three further explores their connection on a basic level. Also thrown in is Bella and Jeremy's childhood friendship. Finally, chapter four further elaborates chapter three *Now chapter five will set base the flashbacks so reading the outtake might be wise.* Note at the top as well._

 _Chapter Five will be up next._

 _Please consider leaving a review._

 _Thanks._

 _carreira_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: Our Past**

 **Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, plots, settings etc. belong to S. Meyer and Julie Plec. All books and movie adaptations are the property of the original author/creator. I am in no way associated with Twilight or TVD/The Originals. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Author's Note: Happy New Year folks, sorry it took so long. Well on that note here's chapter five. Enjoy!**

 **Please consider leaving a review.**

 **Thanks!**

 _Recap: Mystic Falls Present Modern Day_

 _Klaus has now broken his curse and Kol is off to Denver, Colorado to watch Jeremy Gilbert. While in Denver Kol meets Bella Jeremy's childhood friend who is on the run. As Jeremy and Bella grow further apart Kol and Bella come closer together._

Now:

Whilst Kol and Bella lay on Kol's floor, a memory from the past swarmed Kol's brain and Kol remembered this day as if it was yesterday sighing he let the memory play through.

 _Deep in the forest of the new world, a young man and woman lay embracing each other on the grass sleeping without a care in the world. Kol Mikaelson and Isabella Petrova friends, lovers and true soul mates throughout eternity._

Kol still embracing Bella smiled and pulled Bella upright and walked with her into his living room. Pulling a book from its shelf Kol flicked through the pages until he came upon a picture of himself and Isabella. Showing Bella, the picture, his memories with the past Isabella continued to play out.

 _Kol walked past all the herbs wildly growing, he did not see another walking his way. Bumping into each other, Kol and Bella both dropped their baskets and landed on the ground hard. Kol was the first to get up apologizing frantically to the woman on the ground. Bella getting up with the help of Kol's hand dusted herself off. "It's quite all right." Kol not hearing a word that was said kept apologizing in embarrassment. Bella giggling reached up to touch Kol's hand. Touching his hand softly she brushed the dirt that was on his face and told him right then and there "It's all right, no harm no foul."_

 _Kol finally taking notice of Bella smiled and grabbed her basket off the a step back from Bella, Kol asked: "My lady what brings you so far out?" Bella dazzled by his smile was silent for a moment. Kol noticing this asked again "My lady what brings you so far out?" Hearing his question again Bella immediately blushed and answered: "Just gathering herbs." Kol now noticing her basket full of vervain and wolfsbane asked aloud "Any particular reasoning for these?" Curiosity filled Kol as he hadn't heard from his mother that the Petrova's held magical powers. Bella preceded to tell him "These are for Ayanna." Ayanna Bennett Kol recognized was ringing a familiar bell in Kol's mind and he nodded. Bella bent down to pick up his basket to noticing similar herbs. Deciding to be bold and ask the youngest eligible Mikaelson what his herbs were for, Bella speaking softly asked him "Looking for something in particular?" Kol picking his words carefully told her " Mother needs theses herbs for a special project." Deciding he was happy with his answer leaned over to brush a stray hair that made its way to her face._

Sitting down on the couch Kol took Bella's hand and intertwined them with his. At the same time, Bella was hit with the same memories. Flooding her head each scene played out and continued until all she saw was Kol. Laying her head down Bella closed her eyes basking in the memories she had forgotten or at least tucked away until she could be reunited with Kol.

Speaking softly and slowly Kol told her "relax darling let the memories flow freely."

Bella did just that and allowed Kol to place his hands at her temples massaging them lovingly. When the memories seemed to stop Kol removed his hands from her temples and adjusted her upright. Speaking Kol said, "How much do you remember?" Bella focusing her open eyes on him spoke: "I remember when we first met and when we both lay on the grass embracing each other." Kol smiling told her "I remember those moments too."

Looking at the clock he noticed it was now noon and Kol untangling their hands got up heading towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry poppet?" Kol's voice rang through the living room. Bella speaking low but loud enough for Kol to hear with his vampiric hearing "A little bit."

What seemed like ages Kol returned with a grilled cheese and chips on a plate. Setting it down next to Bella on his coffee table Kol conversationally spoke: "It's not much, but I'm not much of a cook anyway enjoy poppet." Digging into her grilled cheese, Bella ate in silence occasionally smiling at Kol.

After both were done Kol got up and took the plates into his kitchen. Leaning against the counter Kol was thrust back into a memory he'd soon rather forget.

 _Kol confined to his home in the daylight let his secret meetings go for months until one day Bella showed up at his home. Knocking on the door Esther opened the door just enough to see Bella. Telling her "You must leave and not come back." saddened Bella, but nodding walked away. Tatia seeing her sister's misery crowd in happiness that she was now as miserable as she was._

 _Months continued to go by and Bella finally reaching her breaking point left to see the woodsy area where she first met Kol. Reaching the spot she slumped down and wept. Not seeing Kol watching from afar he too wept. Getting the courage to walk to see her he touched her hair. Bella looking up tried to embrace him, but Kol pulled away. Kol speaking told her "You must not be around me, I am dangerous." Bella, not caring spoke, "I don't care Kol, I love you." Smiling trying to conceal his vampire fangs said: " I Love you too."_

 _Another couple of months passed and the next upcoming full moon was upon them. Kol and Bella seeing each other until tragedy struck. Bella out in the woods late that night forgot the full moon and did not make it back in time. Descended upon by the wolves she died and Kol upon seeing her mangled body vowed vengeance._

Kol remembered this day all too well, and though it was not intentionally Kol's fault Bella died Kol still felt responsible and to this day often purposely forgot her death as to not remind him of it. Regaining his thoughts Kol turned to see Bella in front of him. Smiling somewhat sadly Kol pulled her into his embrace. Nuzzling her neck Kol told her "You don't remember yet, but our last day together ended in tragedy." Bella peering at him said, "Kol whatever happened it was not your fault." Telling her it was would do no good because she had yet to remember her death and what lead up to it.

Walking both of them returned to the living room where Kol embraced her tightly wrapping her in a cocoon. Humming a song, he heard a couple of days ago, Kol hummed Bella to sleep.

Dreaming Bella was surrounded by the forest from the past. Flashing rapidly Bella saw her life pass before her and upon the end, Bella saw Kol watch her die. Unintentionally screaming NOO! Kol continued to hum the song and embrace her firmly but gently. Seeing Bella settle down Kol stopped humming and soon joined her in sleep.

Waking up after a few hours Bella noticed she was wrapped in Kol's embrace. Snuggling more into his embrace Bella sighed in contentment.

This lasted for only a few moments because as she lay thinking about what her dreams meant, Bella was pulled into her more recent past and how Edward Cullen had left her broken and alone in the forest.

 _"Bella, we're leaving"_

 _"When you say we..."_

 _"I mean my family and myself."_

 _"I'll come with you."_

 _"I don't want you to come with me"_

 _"You... don't... want me?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Well, that changes things."_

It was kind of ironic how both times that Bella was left unintentionally or intentionally that she was left standing broken and alone in the woods.

On top of everything that has been going on since she reunited with both Jeremy and Kol, Bella still has a vengeful cold one after her. She had yet to tell Kol, but she figured she'd get around to it. Remembering her fateful meeting James, Victoria, and Laurent Bella shivered and tucked her face deeper into Kol's neck. Even in his sleep Kol sensed her and nuzzled her close.

Looking at the clock it read four p.m., she and Kol had been asleep for five hours. It seemed lately that was all she and Kol did. She didn't mind really because she loved her cuddles and embraces from Kol, but eventually, she would have to talk to Kol and maybe even Jeremy about her cold one problem.

Trying to untangle herself she quietly got up to use the bathroom and get a glass of water. Looking briefly at her phone she saw she had a missed call from Jeremy. Deciding to look to see if he left a message she found a voicemail. Clicking her voicemail, she listened to her voicemail.

 _"Hi Bella, it's Jeremy calling um I wanted to see if you wanted to meet up to talk."_

Bella listening to the voicemail twice before deleting it pondered and ultimately decided to meet Jeremy. She missed him and though he had been an ass he deserved to be forgiven because everyone messes up. She knew she did, look at her situation with getting close to the Cullen's. Calling Jeremy, she waited for him to pick up. "Hello." He answered. "Hi, Jer" Bella spoke into the speaker "Bella." He spoke, "How are you?" "I'm good, I got your message and I'd like to meet you to talk." Jeremy was quiet for a bit then answered "Great! Would you like to meet at the café a block from Kol's apartment?" Quietly determining if this was a good place to meet she answered back "sure I'll be there soon." Hanging up both Jeremy and Bella smiled at their phones. Bella checking herself over grabbed her phone, wallet, and key to Kol's apartment and headed out. She then remembered Kol would not know where she is so she got a pad of paper and pen writing a note to let Kol know where she would be.

 _Kol-_

 _I'm at the café a block from your apartment meeting with Jeremy to talk._

 _Be back soon._

 _Bella_

Checking it over to deem appropriate she nodded and left it in front of his phone. Leaving again she got in her truck and drove to Lucy's Café. Looking around for Jeremy she saw him a corner, walking towards him she reached him and awkwardly hugged him. Exchanging pleasantries, they sat down and ordered coffee and pie. "So" Jeremy started "I wanted to apologize again for being an ass." Bella nodding spoke, "It's okay really I understand." Jeremy laughing told her "My life since we were kids has gone to shit. It's always been about Elena and her alone." Bella smiled sadly then spoke "My life too since we were kids is shit too. First my mom then everything to do with the Cullen's. I understand." Jeremy sighing smiled softly "So, The Cullen's who are they?" Bella not wanting to overshare skirted around them until she felt a pull in her chest. Kol must be close and to her intuition he was, he was just walking into the café.

Spotting them both he pulled a chair close and spoke "Jeremy you know about traditional vampires, Cold ones' mate are a race that has venom and can walk in the sun. They are also nearly indestructible. Mean to the core and think of themselves as superior we originals have dodged them for centuries.

Taking in Kol's information he gulped speaking he spoke: "Lovely another race of vampires." His sarcasm was felt by both Bella and Kol. Sitting in silence Bella pushed enough courage as she could towards herself and decided to tell them about Victoria. Talking slowly, she told Kol and Jeremy about her situation and then Kol told her seriously "Poppet they are no match for me." Pleading her case Kol stopped her mid plead and told her all about traditional vampires and the originals.

Taking it all in Bella sagged against the chair and mumbled: "what the hell have I gotten myself into?" Kol laughing told her merrily "A lifetime of me." Laughing too Bella told him "Can't wait Kol." Jeremy decided to put in his two sense "Kol I don't think you realize what you're up against." Telling him seriously he said "I'm up for a challenge, any challenge. Bring it on!"

The trio's playful banter continued for some time until Kol stiffened. Breathing deeply, he growled and shot up and out the door before anyone could see. After Kol left Jeremy and Bella sat in silence until Jeremy couldn't stand the silence and said: "You and Kol huh." Bella blushing swatted at Jeremy and told him softly "Yeah me and Kol." Jeremy nodding took a sip of his coffee when the door to Lucy's Café opened and a disheveled Kol walked through. Smoothing his black shirt Kol strutted towards the two seated in the corner. Murmuring under his breath he spoke low and irritably "Damn Cold One and her stupid red hair." Reaching the corner table that seated Bella and Jeremy Kol plopped down and pulled Bella close to him. Sniffing her hair, he allowed his sensors to be covered in her unique scent. Coming back to reality Kol opened his eyes and told Bella "Your past has finally caught up to you darling." Bella slumping in her seat moaned in distress. "Relax darling she'll be the past in the wind soon enough." Bella looking at Kol nodded assured by his words, something that neither Edward or Alice Cullen could assure her in the past.

Looking at the clock on the wall Jeremy sighed he would have to leave soon as it was nearing eight p.m. Time sure passed fast when you were in the company of friends. Setting down his empty coffee cup Jeremy raised his hand for the check. The waitress had arrived and dropped it off with the notion "whenever you're ready." Taking out his wallet he was getting ready to pay when Kol's hand shot out "Not so fast their Gilbert, I'm paying." Jeremy looked at Kol slightly irritated but let it go seeing as he would never win a battle against an original. Plus, knowing Kol was the easiest to set off he just wasn't up to being killed again. That and the Gilbert ring was not with him but Alaric back in Mystic Falls.

Standing up he grabbed his coat and motioned for Bella to stand to give her a hug. Hugs exchanged Jeremy told Bella that Elena had summoned him home and he would be leaving by the end of the week. Leaving the café Jeremy walked to his car and started it and drove off. Left at the table was a silent Bella and an even more quiet Kol. The silence killed the atmosphere and Bella in an attempt to break it spoke: "So you want to tell me what happened with Victoria?" Kol choosing his words carefully spoke, "We fought and exchanged a few comments and after I tore off her hand I told her if she wanted to get to you she'd have to go through me." Taking in his words Bella spoke again "What happened to her hand?" Laughing Kol spoke "Burned it and told her "If she wanted to test me her whole body would be the next thing I set on fire."

Out of his vision, he saw the waitress approach their table and pick up the check. Coming back a few minutes later she thanked them and told them to have a nice night.

Standing up Kol shrugged his jacket back on and hoisted Bella up and to a standing position. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards the door and walked out. Getting into her truck Kol started it and drove out of the parking lot. Driving in silence Kol hummed along to her radio when his phone went off. Grabbing it he answered "What!" "Kol how's my favorite brother doing?" Growling Kol rapidly told Klaus to "Fuck off!" Laughing Klaus told him that news that the younger Gilbert would be returning was his cue to return as well. Sighing Kol told Klaus "I will leave soon." Hanging up Kol tossed his phone and grunted in annoyance.

Reaching his apartment Kol stopped the car and thrust the door open it creaked violently. Stalking towards his door Kol opened it and stomped in. Bella walked slowly behind him. Stepping inside his apartment Bella closed the door behind her. Hearing Kol throw things about she hesitantly approached him and grabbed his hands. Taking in her unique scent Kol breathed it in deeply and calmed down. "I'm sorry poppet, family drama is a regular occurrence in the Mikaelson family." Touching his cheek in reassurance he leaned down to kiss her gently.

Deepening the kiss Kol suddenly pulled way abruptly and told her "I'm dangerous poppet." "I know Kol, but it's my decision." Nodding he told her he too would leave Denver, but she would be coming with him to Mystic Falls.

The next few days were quiet and Kol and Bella had packed all their belongings ready for departure. Jeremy had left already and their last night in Kol's apartment Bella and Kol sat in his living room talking about anything and everything.

 **Author's Note: Chapter six coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: Welcome to Mystic Falls**

 _By: carreira_

 **Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, plots, settings etc. belong to their original owners. S. Meyer and Julie Plec own Twilight and TVD/The Originals. All movie adaptations and TV Show productions have nothing to do with me as an author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Please consider leaving a review.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Author's Note: While it is set in TVD/The Originals we are skipping around the timeline o no Kol death and no Hayley are being written in. Chapter Six has parts of season three but also parts of season four. Also from here on out it will be set in The Originals home of New Orleans.**

 _Previously:_

 _Deepening the kiss Kol suddenly pulled way abruptly and told her "I'm dangerous poppet." "I know Kol, but it's my decision." Nodding he told her he too would leave Denver, but she would be coming with him to Mystic Falls._

 _The next few days were quiet and Kol and Bella had packed all their belongings ready for departure. Jeremy had left already and their last night in Kol's apartment Bella and Kol sat in his living room talking about anything and everything._

Now:

Going to bed that night after their chat, Kol and Bella slept soundly only dreaming of the new and good things Mystic Falls could bring them. Though Kol knew Mystic Falls is filled with all kinds of supernatural including his siblings Kol was more worried about the fact that he would be bringing Bella back to a place she hadn't seen in a thousand years.

Waking up the next morning Kol awoke first. Looking around the room he spotted his clock and it read noon. Sighing he peered at the sleeping Bella and leaned over to brush a strand of her hair out of her face. Getting up from the bed he walked to the bathroom and quietly shut the door. Doing his duties, he walked out of the bathroom five minutes later. Walking into his apartment kitchen he turned on the light and started his coffee maker. Moments later a disheveled Bella walked into the kitchen and walked to him embracing Kol and kissing his cheek. Smiling Kol, in turn, kissed her cheek too and got a cup to fill with the delicious hot drink known as coffee.

Sitting down Kol motioned for Bella to sit as well and Kol told Bella "Good Morning darling, it's already noon and we should get a start soon." Smiling Bella sat down and drank her cup of coffee in silence whilst sometimes glancing at Kol smiling. Finishing up his cup of coffee Kol got up to refill and sat back down. Looking at his cup he drank until he was done and in that moment Bella had finished too. Grabbing both cups, he deposited them in the sink and dashed off to take a shower calling out to Bella "Care to join darling?" Laughing merrily, she told him "Not today Kol." Pouting Kol stuck his out of the door "fine another day then."

Listening in Bella could hear the shower going and just thinking of Kol all naked and wet had her blushing fifty shades of red. Immersed in her own world she did not hear Kol exit the bathroom until he whispered in her ear "All yours darling." Coming out of her thoughts she took one look at Kol and bit her bottom lip. Kol solely looking at her bottom lip brushed his thumb over her soft luscious lip and told her "Poppet if you don't stop biting your lip you're going to be in trouble." Giggling Bella gazed into Kol's eyes and kissed his cheek walking off.

Starting the shower, she got the hot water to just the right temperature. Peeling off her clothes she stepped into the shower and stood under the hot cascading water for several minutes. Lathering up Kol's shampoo she washed her hair and body. Taking in his scent from the shampoo and body wash made her smile. Finishing her hot shower, Bella stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. Looking around she didn't see her clothes and sighed in defeat. Bella was going to have to walk into the room where undoubtedly Kol would be sitting on the bed waiting to make a cheeky remark at her. To her utter relief, he wasn't in the room so she quickly grabbed her clothes and dashed back into the bathroom. Dressing she did all of her girly bathroom activities and then walked out of the bathroom to see Kol lounging on the bed with his eyes closed. Walking towards the bed she quietly sat down and peered at Kol in awe. She wasn't quite sure how she managed to catch such a great looking guy, but she wasn't about to take it for granted. Not with a death sentence on her head.

After minutes of gazing at Kol, he opened his eyes and smiled at her lovingly. Through thick and thin he and Bella had been through it all. A thousand years wasn't going to change that history.

Leaning over to kiss her lips he smiled and mouthed the words "forever and always" these were words he had said to his family and though he meant them then, he truly meant them now. Grabbing her hand, he stood up and walked with her to the door that leads outside his apartment. Whispering his words to her he said: "It's now or never love, are you ready?" Nodding Bella walked with him out the door and was greeted by a posh car. Kol seeing her surprise told her "Gift of thy brother." Opening her door, he helped her into the seat and buckled her in and dashed over to the driver's side and got in. Buckling and starting the car he told her "rest now darling we have ways yet to Mystic Falls." Closing her eyes, she leaned on the side of the window and drifted off to sleep.

Kol sat in silence driving endlessly to reach Mystic Falls when his phone rang. RING! RING! "Hello, what the bloody hell do you want?" Laughter could be heard on the other side of the phone "Kol relax I'm just calling to let you know the younger Gilbert has arrived and his troublesome sister and the Scooby gang are making life hell here. Watch yourself, brother, I believe they are up to no good." With that, his brother hung up the phone. "Stupid Nik and his incessant need for control." Grumbling Kol continued to drive for many miles yet. Still, his sleeping lover was still sound asleep without a care in the world.

Driving for days, Bella was in and out of consciousness her sleeping the only reprieve she had from her swirling thoughts of what Mystic Falls could bring. Reaching the state of Virginia Kol stopped to refuel as he did many times during the trip, but this time he gently shook Bella to wake her up. "Darling we've reached Virginia." Opening her eyes, she looked around at the surroundings and knew in her hearts of hearts Mystic Falls wasn't so different from Forks.

Continuing their drive Kol and Bella still continued to sit in silence until Bella had enough. Speaking she asked Kol "What's going to happen?" Kol not sure how to answer told her "I don't know love. I don't know." Reaching the heart of Mystic Falls they passed the Mystic Grille and many other small town establishments. Going farther out of town they reached a mansion and standing on the porch was none other than Klaus. Putting the car in park Kol got out and opened the door for Bella. Reaching for her hand he walked with her to the porch where Klaus stood "Nik long time no see brother." Klaus stood there in silence and grinned "brother." The acknowledgment was simple Kol had done his job well. Klaus then gazed his eyes on Bella and gasped "Isabella." Looking directly into her deep chocolate eyes he couldn't believe his eyes. A thousand years and yet here she was in front of him. Truth be told he didn't know much about Bella from the past or the present, but he knew Elijah did and from what Elijah had told him she was all Kol had ever wanted.

Klaus remembered the day Elijah revealed whom Isabella was. It was just after Kol had lost his sanity again and Klaus was going to dagger him again when he murmured Isabella's name before he succumbed to the sleep of the white oak stake. Elijah sat down with Klaus and told him of his suspicions and whom he thought Isabella was.

Bringing his hands together Klaus rubbed them together motioning them inside. Calling out Elijah's name he was met by footsteps. More than one set from what Klaus could gather and truth here it was Rebekah, Elijah and Finn all walked into the entryway. Gazing at Kol Rebekah smiled and patted him on the shoulder as did Finn and Elijah. Not seeing Bella as she was hidden by Kol Rebekah stopped short and sniffed the air. Turning on Kol she said, "Bring a snack Kol?" Rebekah was met by a pissed off Kol. Snarling Kol told her venomously "Try Bekah and it will be your last." Both Rebekah and Kol exchanged words until Elijah had enough "Bekah you should know well not to anger Kol, and Kol maybe you should introduce your friend to us."

Sighing Kol unsheathed Bella and told everyone "This is Bella, we share a history far beyond fuck and feed." Blushing Bella looked down until Kol cheekily kissed her cheek.

In the corner of Kol's eyes, he could see Elijah gazing at the two with interest whilst Rebekah and Finn merely looked with dismal interest. Clearing his throat Elijah spoke, "Welcome Bella, I trust Kol has been treating you with the respect you deserve." Giggling Bella spoke even though her breathing was heavy with laughter "Good evening Mr. Mikaelson yes Kol is treating me with the utmost respect." Smiling Elijah came forward and hugged her telling her softly in her ear "Good, welcome to the family dear sister." Accepting his hug, she kissed his cheek. Kol, of course, was pouting until Bella turned and pulled him close only to grab his neck to kiss his lips softly. Grinning widely Kol tried to deepen the kiss until Bella told him "Patience Kol." Pouting Kol told her plainly "I don't do patience darling" Sighing Bella let him go and Kol continued to pout in silence.

Laughing Klaus and Elijah rubbed their hands together knowing the game was about to change. Miss Bella Swan was about to turn their lives upside down and they both grinned at the prospect of having another sister. Rebekah, on the other hand, wondered whether or not Bella Swan was up to something. Finn just quietly stood in the back thinking of the power he could feel off of her.

In all the commotion they hadn't noticed another person standing in the entryway. Speaking the person told the originals "Well, well a twist of events we've got here." Turning Rebekah was the first to recover "What do you want Katherine?" Giggling Katherine told them "Just wanted to let you know the Scooby is on their way." Sighing Elijah next spoke, "Thank you, Katerina, is that all?" Looking directly at Elijah and Klaus she spoke: "No that's not all, I wanted to share some insight on your dear Bella." Speaking further she said "Five hundred years as a vampire I studied my history and wanted to let you that though Bella is a human there is more to her than meets the eye. She's essentially a doppelganger but without the entity of being used for the curse. Her involvement stems from Tatia and her hatred for her younger sisters time with Kol." Kol gripping Bella's hand told Katherine "At what cost is there for Bella?" Katherine grinning crazily told Kol "That's for me to know and for you to not." Growling Kol pushed Bella to Elijah and stalked towards Katherine telling her "Listen to you crazy bitch if you don't tell me how much in danger my mate is I'll kill you slowly and enjoy it immensely."

Shrinking Katherine cursed the day she ever double crossed an original. Telling Kol she didn't know to what extent Bella played in the grand scheme of things didn't appease him but he told her whilst nearly strangling her "well then Katherine you had best find out because if you don't I'll kill you only to revive you again to kill again." Choking her yes out she was let go and she dashed out the mansion. Still, in the heat of the moment, Kol paced up and down the entryway muttering under his breath "crazy Katerina and her incessant need for games." Bella still in Elijah's arms pushed his arms away and walked towards Kol. Almost reaching him Elijah called out "Bella I don't think this is a good idea. He's not in the right frame of mind." Stopping she turned to Elijah "I know what I'm doing." Sighing Elijah let it go, but ready to intervene if necessary.

Finishing her walk towards Kol she grasped his hands and pulled him close. Kol breathing in her unique scent pulled her closer and was instantly calmed down. Whispering in her ear he told her "If anything were to happen to you darling I'd kill the earth to avenge you." Also whispering in his ear "I know." Watchful eyes eyed the duo in interest when a new voice cued out "Well this is a change. Kol and a very lovely lady. Hello, their sweetness I'm Damon." Kol rolling his eyes whispered in her ear "Playboy extraordinaire Damon Salvatore, ignore him love he's nothing but trouble. His brother as well." Giggling she kissed his luscious lips and hugged him close. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Finn all closed in and surrounded Kol and Bella as if shielding them from scrutiny.

Kol still whispering in Bella's ear told her "this here darling is the Scooby gang you have Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Elena, Jeremy, and Tyler." Looking at each of the people mentioned she swept them over with a gaze stopping at Damon for a millisecond. Damon seeing her gaze said aloud "See something you like sweets?" Blushing she looked down and then nuzzled her head into Kol's neck. Kol rubbing her back growled out "What's there to like Damon she has me after all." True words could not have been better said so Bella kissed his neck smiling. Damon grinning then told Kol "Afraid she'll leave you are you?" Bella frowning lifted her head from Kol's neck and told Damon "There will be no leaving him not in this lifetime or any after that." Kol smiling ear to ear told her "Never poppet, never."

Elena in the corner of Elijah's eye-rolled her eyes. Like a true Petrova doppelganger, she couldn't stand the attention being on her mumbled lowly "What is it about her?" Rebekah taking the lead on this one told Elena "She's everything you're not Elena. Kind, compassionate shall I go on." Elena frowning shook her head.

Bella looked at Rebekah and thanked her. Rebekah then told Bella "Don't sweat it your family." This was a surprise to all the originals and the Scooby gang because Rebekah rarely showed much emotion that much for humans she didn't know.

The next couple of weeks went by and Esther had been resurrected. Of course, more drama ensued and by the end of the current week, Bella was ready to hightail it out of Mystic Falls. Sadly, though Esther was holding a ball and she expected all the family to attend. This included Bella though Esther made it known that she did not trust Bella at all.

The night before the ball Rebekah offered to help Bella pick a dress that would wow Kol. The dress was a baby blue and went to the floor. Along with the dress, Rebekah chose a pair of high heels that Bella told Rebekah she was likely to fall in. Laughing Rebekah told Bella "Trust Kol, he won't let you fall." Nodding Bella and Rebekah enjoyed their girl's day and went home. Walking into the mansion there sat Klaus, Elijah, and Kol in the living room. Kol was the first to get up and help Bella put her purchases away. Kissing her he and Bella walked into his room where they cuddled before falling asleep.

That same night Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah talked about the change Bella had brought into Kol's life. Agreeing that Kol was on the mend of his insanity they all headed to their rooms to go to bed.

The next morning Kol and Bella awoke spooned into each other's arms. Bella woke first and lay watching Kol sleep peacefully. Turning to kiss Kol's cheek he awoke with a grin plastered on his face. "Good morning Poppet, how are you doing?" "Good, how are you?" "Fantastic, are you ready for today?" "Sure, as ready as I'm ever going to get." Laughing Kol pulled her close and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

Getting up both Kol and Bella got ready for the day ahead. By the evening both Kol and Bella were dressed and ready to impress. Welcoming all the guests Kol and his family did the customary greeting and the dancing commenced. Later on, Esther had slithered away to talk to Elena who had arrived on both Salvatore's arms. When Elijah came back from talking to Elena he seemed troubled and pensive.

Walking to the balcony that overlooked the garden she sat in silence until she was interrupted by a groan and then a loud crash. Looking over the banister she saw Kol laying on the pavement floor. Rushing off the balcony she made her way to him outside. Kneeling she checked him over only to be accosted by Damon "Shame isn't it sweets that he's dead." Both Damon and Bella knew he wasn't really, but the thought was sickening. Exchanging words back and forth Bella finally had enough and slapped Damon on the cheek. Rubbing his cheek, he said, "Aren't you a feisty little thing." Sighing Bella was then met by a groan and Kol suddenly sat up. Looking at his surroundings he looked into Bella's expressive eyes and kissed her lips whispering in her ear that everything was alright. Just before he left the garden with Bella he gave Damon some advice "Be careful who you piss of Salvatore or there may not be a second chance."

Walking off with Bella on his arm he walked back into the party and soon it was midnight. Falling on the bed he stripped himself of his shirt and pants waiting for Bella to exit the bathroom. Walking out of the bathroom he was met by Bella in a barely their camisole and short shorts. Groaning he led her to the bed and began to kiss all exposed skin he could touch. Finally going to bed about three in the morning he and Bella drifted off to sleep only thinking about each other.

The next couple of weeks seemed like they were just barely living with all the commotion of Esther's linking spell on her children. In that time frame, it was unveiled that Bella came from a witchy background and Kol and a recovering Finn helped her harness her powers. Within the next several months Bella had successfully undone the linking spell and Finn was on his way to recovery from Esther's dark magic. Also, Bella contacted Sage, Finn's soul mate and she and Finn were now traveling around the world getting reacquainted with each other.

On an afternoon when all the family sat together for dinner, Klaus revealed his plans to move back to New Orleans. With that in motion, the Mikaelson's were packing up and moving out to New Orleans.

Elena and the Scooby gang hadn't been heard from in a while, but to reaffirm that Elena or the Salvatore brothers would not deter the move to New Orleans Klaus granted Elena freedom as long as she willingly gave blood for his hybrids every now and then. Also, he told her under no uncertain terms was she to endanger her life.

The move to New Orleans was smooth sailing and before they knew it the Mikaelson's had reached Louisiana and New Orleans just hours later.

 **Author's Note: Well, folks this is the end of Chapter Six. Chapter Seven coming soon. Please consider leaving a review.**

 **See you next time.**

 **carreira**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven Part One: New Orleans**

 _Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, plots, settings etc. belong to S. Meyer and Julie Plec. Twilight or The Originals/ TVD are property to the CW and Summit. No copyright infringement is intended. All writing is for fun and for your entertainment._

 _Please consider leaving a review, I love hearing your thoughts._

 _Chapter Seven is finally here! Sorry, it took me so long to update, I had school and am now just getting out for the summer._

 _This is a filler chapter; the next chapter will delve deeper into New Orleans._

 _Previously:_

 _Elena and the Scooby gang hadn't been heard from in a while, but to reaffirm that Elena or the Salvatore brothers would not deter the move to New Orleans Klaus granted Elena freedom as long as she willingly gave blood for his hybrids every now and then. Also, he told her under no uncertain terms was she to endanger her life._

 _The move to New Orleans was smooth sailing and before they knew it the Mikaelson's had reached Louisiana and New Orleans just hours later._

 _Now:_

New Orleans has so much to offer, from the vast culture to the history it experienced. This was home for the Mikaelson's. A thousand years gone only to return in the new age with one new member. As it stood the mansion the Mikaelson's once called home was taken over by Marcel Gerard a protégé of Klaus's a really long time ago.

Though the Mikaelson's knew taking over New Orleans again wasn't going to be easy, their faith in restoring New Orleans to what it used to be is ever present in their minds. This time though Isabella Swan was entering the game and she was not going to leave so easily. That and Kol was going to hold on to her as tight as he could.

Pulling into the driveway of a secluded southern mansion on the outskirts of New Orleans, Kol and Bella drove up the long driveway and parked his range rover in front of the garage. Stepping out of the range rover, Kol walked to Bella's side of the car and opened her door extending his hand in a gentlemanly fashion. "My lady" he breathed out "Welcome to your new home. New Orleans where the party never stops." Laughing Bella took his outstretched hand and smiled at his childish behavior. It was cute, that and Bella never had much of a childhood so seeing Kol so carefree melted her heart.

Walking in sync both Bella and Kol walked away from the car and was soon met by Elijah's flashy car and Klaus's sporty car. Elijah drove a blue Mercedes and Klaus and black Ferrari. Sporty and flashy it suited both of them nicely. Meeting both Elijah and Klaus at the entryway of the mansion Kol stopped to greet his brothers whilst Bella hung loosely by his side. When the brothers stopped greeting Kol she walked up to Elijah and hugged him. Moving onto Klaus she hugged him as well. Whispering in his ear as she pulled away she told him "You will never be alone brother." Smiling from ear to ear Klaus kissed her cheek and whispered reverently "Thank you, sister." Pulling way simultaneously she walked back into Kol's embrace and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Looking at his significant other Kol smiled sweetly at her whilst kissing her forehead. Leaning down he casually talked into her ear telling her sweet nothings. These moments between the two them had her all kinds of emotional. Weakly patting his arm she tried to tell him wordlessly to stop making her cry. Kol unfortunately not getting the message continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Klaus and Elijah watching in the background smiled at each other. This was as close to family bliss as they were going to get in the next few weeks or months for that matter.

In the distance, they could see Rebekah's red Ferrari speeding down the road. That and her music was blaring. At this moment she was listening to Charlie Puth's See You Again. Chuckling Klaus smirked at Elijah and patted his back. Kol, on the other hand, rolled his eyes in good measure. Rebekah had always wanted to show off and as it was she is Klaus's favorite. The way Klaus told his other siblings this was like this "She's the only girl and must be protected at all costs." Kol of course agreed, but would never let it be known that he agreed.

Walking towards both his older brothers Kol lead Bella near them and wrapped his arms around her neck protectively. Kissing her neck, he told her seriously "Never change my love, never change." Turning halfway she leaned up to kiss his shoulder only to find out her height was an issue. Chuckling Kol leaned down and met her halfway. Sealing their love in a passionate kiss, Kol and Bella returned from their moment of semi -privateness to witness Rebekah's Ferrari skid to a halt in the driveway.

Opening her door with a bang she gracefully exited her car and waltzed up to her brothers. "Hello family" she greeted "How are we doing today?" Sighing Kol turned to his brothers and stage-whispered: "Showing off again sister, when will you ever learn." Scoffing Rebekah turned to Elijah and Klaus pouting. Klaus in a state of humor also whispered loud enough for all to hear "Now, now Rebekah your need to show off will put us in a sticky situation if you are not careful." Gritting her teeth, she stalked off to the entryway and opened the doors that lead into the mansion. Speeding around the house she opened the door to the room she wanted and yelled out the balcony "This room dear brothers is mine."

Looking up to Rebekah in the balcony Kol picked up Bella and sped off to find the room they would share. Finding the room that he thought had the best view he too walked onto the balcony and said aloud "Mine!"

Taking in the carefree nature of their siblings and their brother's lover, Elijah and Klaus slowly walked up to mansion and also found their rooms. Meeting up hours lat[G18] er they all sat around the table talking about what new things New Orleans was bound to bring.

Talking that night Kol and Bella mostly kept to themselves until Bella quietly told Kol "I'm scared Kol, can't you feel the magic here. It is deep and powerful." Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close "Nothing poppet will ever touch you whilst I am here." Elijah not meaning to pry but heard them anyway spoke "My brother is right, no one in this family will ever let anything happen to you. Family always and forever."

Murmuring their agreements Klaus and Rebekah walked towards Kol and Bella and wrapped their arms around her. The embrace lasted for a while until Bella let go of Kol. Looking at his phone Klaus spoke softly "Midnight I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Walking off he walked to his room only to remember nothing had been delivered and his boxes still sat in his car. Walking down the stairs he walked out to his car and brought his boxes in. Setting them down in his empty room, he laid out some blankets and stripped his clothing. Laying down he closed his eyes dreaming of the day he will recover his beloved home of New Orleans.

Ending their talk Rebekah walked to Klaus's room and smiled. For the first time in a long while, he looked peaceful.

Walking to her room she too noticed it was empty. Dashing to her car she grabbed her box labeled blankets and set up her room in the same fashion as Klaus. Tucking in she fell asleep. Downstairs, Elijah, Kol, and Bella sat at the table already there. It was left behind by the previous owners. Albeit a bit dusty, but it served its purpose for the night. Yawning Bella leaned her head to the side of Kol and promptly fell asleep. Wrapping his arms around her he passed her off to Elijah while he got their room ready. Calling up Elijah, Elijah handed a sleeping Bella off to Kol and left quietly. Kol spooning Bella tucked himself and her in the blankets and slumbered off to dreamland.

Elijah walking off to his room looked around and sped off to look around the compound as well. Thinking to himself he pondered the repercussions of moving back to the one place his family hadn't set foot into in a very long time. It wasn't like New Orleans didn't feel like home, no his doubts lied in the protégé Klaus had abandoned long ago. Marcel Gerard the boy turned man who took over New Orleans while the Mikaelson's were on the run from their hateful father.

Checking the time on his pocket watch he read one' o clock. Sighing he put his thoughts aside and he too went to bed.

The rest of the night, not a peep was to be heard, but the breathing of all the Mikaelson's. The peace that radiated from them was not to last because in the distance of the mansion a man stood just beyond the forest line and the glint in his eyes showed he was up to something. The greater question who was this guy, and what is he up to?

Leaving the forest line the man walked up the doorway and opened the door. Laughing he shook his head. Typical of the Mikaelson's no locked doors because they thought themselves safe from intruders. Walking to the first room he opened the door to see Rebekah and he smiled. She was his favorite because she too fought for him. Just like Klaus used to do. The next room was Klaus and he grinned maliciously he would see the day he killed Klaus even if it killed him.

Moving on he peered into the room that Elijah slept in and sighed he was not sure what to do with him. He was a constant in his early years, but he wasn't like Klaus either. Finally reaching the last room he opened to door to see Kol spooning a beautiful brown eyed beauty. Taking a breath he looked closely to take all of her in. This was a new twist and one he would take with finality. Lightly touching her cheek, he took in her scent. Floral with a musky undertone. Kol he thought this would be interesting to see how attached to he was to his human.

Leaving the room, he dashed out the door and shut it with a soft hand. Speeding off to the compound he had he knocked on a woman's door. "Yes, come in" Speaking he told the woman "We will have to watch the Mikaelson's, and their companion. Kol especially." Nodding the woman closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing seeking out the Mikaelson mansion. Finding it she cast a spell silently and now she would know as soon as Klaus or anyone in their family used magic. Whether their own or others she would know and promptly tell the mystery man so he could deal with them.

Opening her eyes, she told the man "Done, you'll know if I do." Smiling he nodded and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight" he whispered and walked out of the room shutting the door as he walked out.

Going to his room he got ready for bed and slipped under the covers dozing off to sleep thinking that things were looking up. Long time coming really, it really was.

 **Coming up next, Chapter Seven New Orleans Part Two. Please consider leaving a review.**

 **Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Seven Part Two: New Orleans Continued**

 _Author's Note: Hello readers, welcome back to I'm Still Falling into Eternity.. If you haven't already checked it out, my one-shot called Close as Strangers is now a multi-chapter fan fiction. The first two chapters are now live. Moving on, thank you to all the readers who have favorited, followed and reviewed my stories. I really appreciate it. On that note here is Chapter Seven Part Two._

 _Please consider leaving a review, I love to hear from you readers._

 _carreira_

 _Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, plots, settings etc. belong to S. Meyer and Julie Plec. Twilight and TVD/TO belong to the authors, creators and movie/TV show personnel involved in creating the world we know as Twilight and TVD/TO. No copyright infringement is intended._

 _The OC's that belong to me are Bruna and David. Any further OC's will be listed as more appear._

 _The bands Lifehouse and Komox are real bands and are in no way associated with me. No copyright infringement is intended._

 _Previously:_

 _Opening her eyes, she told the man "Done, you'll know if I do." Smiling he nodded and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight" he whispered and walked out of the room shutting the door as he walked out._

 _Going to his room he got ready for bed and slipped under the covers dozing off to sleep thinking that things were looking up. Long time coming really, it really was._

Now:

The next morning at the Mikaelson compound Kol was the first to wake up. Looking at the curtains which were wide open he guessed it must just be dawn or shortly after dawn. Glancing at his sleeping lover Kol smiled. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. Sitting up he stretched his back and quietly got up from the floor. Glancing at his half naked body he brushed his hand through his hair. The tousled look he had going for him made him all the more appealing.

Picking up his previously discarded clothes from last night he quickly put on his jeans and then he decided to forgo a shirt. His abs are a feature that made woman everywhere melt. Including Bella even after all the time she spent with him Kol still made her heart flutter a million beats a minute.

Opening his door, he walked towards the stairs and stopped mid step. A scent he was both familiar and unfamiliar with was present.

Glancing at his surroundings he scanned the area twice before deciding there was no threat right now. At this moment in time he couldn't decipher who the intruder was, but after a cup of coffee and a sane mind, he would go back to finding the scent and identifying it. Descending the stairs, he walked to the kitchen. Looking around he sighed no coffee pot or dishes to make anything. There was also no food either; he would have to wait until everyone was up to make plans for food.

Sighing Kol walked to the main bathroom on the first floor. Looking in the mirror he couldn't believe the sight. Though his youthful face stared back, his eyes so vivid with years and years of death, torture and dark days stared relentlessly at him. Scrubbing his face Kol walked out of the dimly lit bathroom.

Ascending the stairs, he walked towards the bathroom to take a long needed shower. His bathroom was an on suite, so he looked at the spacious bathroom. It wasn't what he really wanted, but for now, would work. Stripping his faded blue jeans and boxers Kol started the shower and turned it onto maximum heat level. This would normally burn a regular human being, but as Kol was an original he rarely felt pain.

His shower lasted longer than he expected and before he knew it there was a soft knock on the open door. Calling out to the person he yelled: "Come on in!" Hearing the footsteps, he gathered it was Bella. One could tell the patterns and beats of footsteps if they trained hard enough. Kol was an expert at this. Plus, with years of training unstable harvest witches, Kol had to know footsteps in order to survive.

Wiping the steam off the glass shower door, Bella smiled at Kol. She also blatantly stared at his chiseled chest and abs. Kol no doubt was a very handsome young man. Though the term young being loosely used. Snapping out of her daze she blushed and Kol just smirked. You know that smirk it's sexy as hell and could make any girl in a mile radius melt on the spot. Speaking in his deep voice Kol asked her " See something you like darling?"

Blushing deeper she glared furiously at him. Huffing she told him shortly "No!" Really grinning Kol told her " Your stare is lovely poppet, and soon you will know the full powers of my charms." Whimpering Bella actually started to melt both mentally and physically. Her fall was bound to happen, but Kol shooting an arm out caught her before she fell completely. Dragging her in the shower clothes and all he blasted the cold water on and soon Bella was shrieking in laughter. "Kol!" She stammered out breathlessly " Now look at me, I'm soaking". Kol grinning at the innuendo laughed heartily.

Slapping his arm, she too grinned and kissed him square on the lips. It was a small moment between the two, but for them, it was years in the making.

Kol turning off the shower stepped out and grabbed two towels that had obviously been left behind. They were old and a bit dusty, but they'd have to do. Besides both Kol and Bella knew that they'd end up taking another shower later. Drying off they dressed similarly in blue jeans and black tops. In Bella's case, hers had the logo of her favorite band. Lifehouse was an epic band; their music had saved her time and time again. Kol, on the other hand, had a logo for the band Komox. This band was new and upcoming and Bella knew Kol well enough to know he loved staying with the current trends.

Both dressed and hair brushed and styled they walked hand in hand down the stairs. Upon walking down, the stairs, they were met by a sleepy Rebekah and a smiling Klaus. Klaus had always been an early riser, but Rebekah was a shock. Deciding to use sarcasm he spilled out "Up before the afternoon sister, aren't you a good girl." Rebekah flipping him off muttered under her breath " My God, it's too early for this shit and I've not had my coffee." Laughing Kol patted her shoulder.

Swatting his hand away Rebekah smiled at Bella and walked towards her to give her a hug. In the short time, Rebekah had known Bella she had embraced her as openly as a cautious Mikaelson could. Stepping away from Bella the two stood straight waiting for someone to take lead and talk.

Kol taking the lead, looked around; he hadn't spotted Elijah and pondered out loud "Has anyone seen Elijah?" Klaus speaking told him "He's still sleeping so why don't we wait a few more minutes to see if he will get up." Nodding everyone stood in the kitchen waiting silently. A few minutes later, out of the blue a tummy rumbled and the silence was broken. Everyone deciding to not wait any longer for Elijah they decided to go into town to get breakfast.

Leaving a note for Elijah it read:

 _Elijah,_

 _Went out for breakfast, we waited a bit, however, you never got up._

 _Be home soon._

 _Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Bella_

Heading out to the cars Kol took his Range Rover with Bella in the front seat. Rebekah sat in the back with her head resting on the back of the seat. She was in no mood to drive, and with Kol driving, she'd get her coffee faster.

Klaus and Elijah took his Ferrari and soon both cars were racing towards the nearest café. Stopping in front of a café called Moonlight they all stepped out of the cars and made their way to the entrance. Opening the door, they were met with a hostess who leads them to a booth. Their waitress whose name is Hayley served them their beverages. Coffee was a must for all of them. Rebekah and Bella with cream and sugar, and Kol, Klaus and Elijah straight black. Though Kol did drink it with cream and sugar on occasion. His favorite method of drinking coffee is straight black.

Ordering breakfast they sat in silence until Kol suddenly spoke up. "I found a concerning scent in the hallway this morning." All at once each person spoke the volume of each voice made Kol grimace. Speaking clear and loud he told them "Enough! Now one person at a time." Klaus opened his mouth first fired off question after question. His brain on high alert was driving Kol nuts. Answering his questions as best he could he tell Klaus "I don't know who it is, I think this person is familiar with our house or houses. Finally, I think we should eliminate all possibilities." Hearing Kol speaks so surely Bella grabbed his arm and rubbed it in a comforting motion.

Kol, when he was worked up, was a ticking time bomb. The thought that Bella could or would be in danger was too much for him to comprehend. The soothing motion of her hands helped him calm even though he hadn't shown any sign of upset. Bella knew better though, he was simmering with rage and worry.

Klaus the strategist spoke next "The best thing to do is familiarize ourselves with the scent and see if we can decipher it." Rebekah nodding finished up her coffee and waved her hand for the check. It was safe to say breakfast was over. Paying the bill Rebekah left a sizable tip for the waitress. Leaving they didn't see in the corner of their eyes a man sitting watching them closely.

"It has begun" he murmured. The waitress too was watching them, but because she had her sights set on Klaus. The man to left a tip and walked out.

The drive back to the house was miserable it was tense and filled with thoughts unsaid. Arriving at the house Kol opened his door then Bella's next. Rebekah in her nature flung the door open with as much grace as she could. Speed walking towards the door she pulledo the door open. Waltzing in Rebekah took a deep breath. Not recognizing any scent but theirs she walked towards the table. Sitting down she waited for her brothers and Bella to arrive. Kol and Bella walked in afterward and too sat at the table. Klaus then Elijah who had recently just gotten up was next they took off towards the stairs seeing if they could get a read on the scent.

Sniffing Elijah too recognized the scent, but alas couldn't place it for sure. This all changed when Klaus ascended the stairs taking a deep breath. Taking in the scent he opened his eyes which had become wolf like. Uttering the single word "Marcel" out Klaus let out a resounding growl. Elijah now knowing why the scent was familiar but yet unfamiliar to him just silently nodded. He wouldn't put it past Marcel to check up on his once family when they returned. No doubt he had been spying on them too.

Walking down the stairs Elijah began to think of strategies to best Marcel. Of course, he wouldn't need to worry yet, but that was how Elijah thought. Ready for anything and I do mean anything. You don't get as old as Elijah without knowing the things he did, that or the strategies he did. Klaus and Kol were even better at strategies and were a force to be reckoned with. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Elijah was met by the peering eyes of Kol, Bella, and Rebekah. Looking Kol straight in the eyes, he told him wordlessly it was Marcel.

Over the years each of the Mikaelson's had become good at reading eyes and wordless motions. In the years running from Mikael, they needed a silent code to know when to run.

With the door wide open, a scent waved through the opening. Marcel, he was making the first move. All at attention, they waited; soon Marcel Gerard walked through the door. Speaking he told them "Hello Mikaelson's, by now I thought you would check in with me Marcel the King of New Orleans." Growling Klaus's eyes glowed yellow his wolf was at the forefront. He was also itching to take a bite out of Marcel. Reaching his arm out too steady and anchor him Elijah whispered in Klaus's ear "Don't bother, he's just trying to rile you." Breathing deeply Klaus exhaled in and out until his eyes began to color normally.

Marcel smirking looked at each of the Mikaelson's; he stopped at Bella. Walking forward he stopped right in front of her reaching his hand out he tried to grab her hand. Kol with reflexes faster than lightening growled. Speaking low he told Marcel "Touch her and I rip off your fingers one by one." Stepping back, he looked slightly alarmed, Kol was the more unstable Mikaelson and Marcel was not one to try him.

Not looking at Bella he told her "You keep interesting company young one, what is it about them?" Looking at Marcel in the eye she glared than spoke ferociously "You don't know me; you don't know them as well as you think you do." Laughing Marcel told her seriously "I think it's you girl who doesn't know them as well as you think you do."

Stepping out of Kol's protection, Bella walked towards Marcel and gripped his arm bringing his head closer to hers. Whispering close to his ear she told him "I've known him for a thousand years plus; you can't imagine the love I have for them all."

Releasing Marcel, she stepped back and walked back into Kol's protection. Nuzzling into his chest she kissed his arm for reassurance and comfort. Now looking at the Mikaelson's Marcel knew he was in for a war and that if he did not plan accordingly he would lose it all.

Glancing at them once again he spoke "You left me high and dry when the going got rough; I built the city you abandoned. This is my kingdom you are guests, therefore, play by my rules." Kol scoffing told Marcel "We are originals and therefore make the rules." Marcel looked deep in Kol's eyes to see the truth. "We shall see." Marcel then walked out the open door than sped off towards the city.

Breathing in and out the Mikaelson's stood ramrod straight. Rebekah slamming the door close walked towards the table then plopped down. Elijah, Klaus and Kol followed whilst Bella stood behind Kol. This was the last thing any of the Mikaelson's wanted, but facing this was their only option. Bella touching Kol's neck tried to give some comfort even if she had no idea what she was up against.

Their past lives only saw what they did together not what they did when separated. So in a sense, this was all new to her. Of course, Kol and Bella had previously and recently talked about their time apart. However, there was so much past to talk about that the only things they had covered were from a thousand years ago.

Sensing her turmoil Kol gathered her in his arms and snuggled her close. Each taking turns to talk Bella finally decided to speak. "I'm not sure what's coming, but you all must know I'm with you." Smiling each Mikaelson gave her a silent nod of approval.

The war is coming; depending on which course was taken would determine whether or not the Mikaelson's would come out unscathed.

 _Downtown New Orleans_

As Marcel Gerard walked along the busy streets of New Orleans. He walked as if all was right with the world. He hadn't a care in the world because he knew that soon he'd be faced with the ultimate battle. He had no doubt he'd reign supreme, but with the power, the Mikaelson's had he wasn't so sure they wouldn't come prepared.

Hell, he was planning on it; with Davina Claire to set things in motion he was absolutely sure things would settle soon.

Watching him in the corners of all this was a witch by the name of Bruna. Bruna was just as powerful as Davina and in many ways stronger. She knew Marcel was up to something; she also knew that he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Knowing Marcel and Davina the way she did she would wait to reveal herself, but, the moment it was right she'd align her allegiance to the Mikaelson's specially Kol and Bella.

Walking towards her shop Bruna pulled her tarot cards out. Looking at them she saw death and destruction that is normal. Also, she saw the peace the world needed in New Orleans. How this is going to come about she wasn't sure, but, it was coming and soon.

 _The Mikaelson Manor_

Bella and Kol sat in their own bubble as Klaus and Elijah discussed strategies. This war was going to shake up the supernatural realm of New Orleans and the question on all their minds is _"Are they ready?"_

Going to bed that night Kol and Bella held each other tight. There was no telling the future, but, for now, they would embrace the peace.

The next morning was crazy they had all the furniture and technology installed. Plus, they went shopping for food and other house necessities. By noon, they were all exhausted and to add to their exhaustion rumors that they had returned were surfacing.

Kol in a tizzy gave Bella pepper spray and told her under no circumstances was she to leave the manor without one of them.

The following days afterward were filled with training and lessons on weapons. Bella's spare time she spent with the others, but, mostly Kol. One day whilst going through her things she found a letter from her childhood friend David. He was her one true constant back then. She also hoped that his phone number and address were still the same because right now she needed him and he was her only way.

Picking up her cell phone, Bella dialed the same number listed on her letter. Hearing the dialing and ringing had her in short breaths. Finally hearing the voice of David he answered "Hello?" Stammering out her "Hello" Bella told him "David it's Bella, Bella Swan. How are you?" A few short moments than an answer "Bella, Bella Swan I haven't heard from you in forever. I'm fine, how are you?" Answering his questions, she then whispered out "David, I need your help." Telling Bella, he wasn't sure how he could help was one thing, but, when she pleaded he told her "How can I help?" Reciting of her details of where she was and her new address. David told her to give him twenty-eight hours and then he'll be on the next plane to good old New Orleans.

Sighing Bella bid David goodbye and then hung up. Setting her phone aside, Bella saw Kol exit the bathroom and she smiled. Walking towards him she wrapped her arms around him murmuring how much she loves him. In the heat of the moment, Kol stripped his shirt. Leaving him in his boxers Kol helped Bella strip her shirt. Her bra showing all kinds of good lacy material.

Kissing all her exposed skin Kol told her "I know you are not ready for sex just yet, so tell me how far I can go." Telling him she was for sure not ready for the big event, but, she was ready to play to an extent. She told him further "I will always let you know how far I'm comfortable with Kol, I love you so much." Smiling he held her close whilst laying on the bed.

Reaching under the bed he found a box with a bracelet in it that was going to tie him forever to Bella. Opening the lid, he brought out the leather bracelet that held their crest. A white oak tree. Kissing her neck, he told her "This is our crest, it will tie you to me forever. I promise to love, honor and cherish you forever. I also promise one day Isabella Swan I will marry you when it's right." Kissing him full force she pulled every emotion she could to tell him how much she loves him. Kol put the bracelet on her wrist then kissed her wrist.

Finally, exhausted and sated in a purely innocent way they went to bed dreaming of each other. This was their new beginning and Kol wasn't about to let a little pest like Marcel get in his way of happily ever after down the road.

 _Author's Note: Hi_ _ **waves**_ _, so we are at the end of Chapter Seven Part Two. The next chapter deals with meeting my OC David and more Kol and Bella._ ****Fair warning the next chapter is Rated M for a reason. If mature material is not your thing, please skip that section. I will leave a warning in the next author's note too. ****

Please consider leaving a review.

Thank you!

carreira


End file.
